Heroic Evil
by GhostFox1995
Summary: "I've seen good men do bad things and bad men do good things..." Meacham - Cowboys & Aliens. Skylar Evans has done a lot of things in his life that he is not proud of, such as harassing a city and becoming its most infamous gang leader. But when the woman of his dreams is put in danger, he would do anything to protect her. He would even abandon his gang to keep her safe.
1. Chapter 1

Heroic Evil  
Chapter I: The Score

People never think that evil would ever do things such as saving someone from a blazing inferno or pushing someone out of the way of a bullet. 99.9% of people never see this a possible happening. But, in the large city known as New Pearl City, there were many criminals in the city and some of them have saved many. The most famous one was a young man named Skylar Evans. Even though he was a well-known criminal, he had saved a lot of people from many dangers; even risking his life to save a firefighter and a policeman at the same time. There were a few girls that had crazy crushes on him. During the day, he was a junior in high school, but after school, he is the most wanted guy on the streets. He has never been caught; he has come close, but he has never been caught. This is the story of the young man who went from being known as the most renowned criminal in the world, to the leader of the greatest crime fighting gang in the world… This, is the story of Skylar Evans…

Skylar Evans walked down the hallway toward his fifth period class; study hall. He looked forward to this class every day so he could both sleep and watch the girl of his dreams: Amanda Siarra, the prettiest girl in the entire school. The awesome thing was, he sat right next to her.

Skylar walked into his study hall and walked over to his seat. He sat down and watched for the girl he knew would most likely be here. Two minutes passed by and a beautiful girl with long, waist length, wavy, golden blonde hair walked into the room. Skylar about fell out of his chair when he saw her. There she was, the prettiest girl he had ever seen, Amanda Siarra. She walked over and sat down in her seat. She looked over at Skylar and gave him a sweet smile.  
"Hey, Skylar," she said softly. Skylar turned his head to hide the blush one his face.  
"H-Hey, A-Amanda…" he replied. Amanda smiled. She knew that he liked her and she was beginning to like him as well. That was when she got an idea. She knew Skylar was smarter than he let on, especially with math and literature. She had English homework and had been waiting to ask her mom about it but Skylar would be much better with it than her mom would.  
"Skylar, would you mind helping me with my English homework?" she asked. Skylar looked over at her from the corner of his eyes; his blush growing darker. Hesitantly, he nodded and got out a pencil.

It took fifteen minutes for the two to finish Amanda's English homework. Amanda put it away and sighed.  
"Thank you, Skylar," she said before kissing Skylar on the cheek. Skylar, this time, literally fell out of his seat. Amanda looked down at his with confusion.  
"Are you alright, Skylar?" she asked with pure concern. Skylar sighed and nodded before getting back up into his chair.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. Amanda smiled then. Skylar looked at her with a small blush. He twiddled his fingers underneath the desk.  
"Hey, umm… Amanda, why did you kiss me? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I'm just wondering." Amanda looked at him for a moment before giggling.  
"Oh, because I was saying thank you and that I like you; that's why I kissed you," she replied softly. Skylar almost feinted when she said this. The prettiest girl he had ever met, who was popular amongst everyone, LIKED HIM! How did that happen? Amanda noticed him pondering and decided to surprise him.

She reached under the desk they were sitting at and took his hand in her own, lacing her fingers with his. She smiled and waited for Skylar to wake up.

Skylar came to two minutes after Amanda confessed to him. That was when he noticed the feeling of someone else's hand holding his own. He blushed and looked down to see his and Amanda's hands clamped together. He looked up at Amanda then; a look of pure shock adorning his face. Amanda smiled at this.  
"Surprise," she said before giving Skylar's hand a squeeze. If it were possible, the blush on Skylar's face would have gotten darker when Amanda did this. His mind was in overdrive now. He sighed and rested his head on the desk; desperately trying to will away the blush covering his face. Amanda smiled when he did this and reached up with her hand and ran her fingers gingerly across Skylar's neck. Skylar let out a contented sigh when she did this and was having trouble keeping his eyes open.  
"A-Amanda… d-don't stop… please, that f-feels so good…" Skylar pleaded weakly. Amanda couldn't help but giggle when he said this.  
"Alright, I won't stop," she stated as she continued to dance her fingers over Skylar's neck. She was enjoying this just as much, if not more, than Skylar was. She relinquished her hold on Skylar's hand before she brought it up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. After doing this, she took hold of Skylar's hand again and gently rubbed the pad of her thumb against his palm. Skylar, no longer being able to ward off the proverbial sandman, succumbed to blissful sleep that Amanda's gentle caressing had lulled him to. He closed his eyes and turned his head so that Amanda had easier access to his neck. Amanda smiled again as he did this and scooted her chair closer to him and rested her elbow on the desk and rested her head in her hand. She giggled again when she felt the object of her affections shiver every once in a while under her touch. Soon enough, Skylar was sound asleep and putty in Amanda's hands. When she was sure that he was asleep, Amanda leaned down and whisper, "I love you, Skylar," into Skylar's ear, making him shiver. After she did this, Amanda continued with her ministrations, doing it all with an angelic smile on her beautiful face.

The bell rang twenty-five minutes later, causing Skylar to jolt awake with a start and fall out of his chair, taking Amanda with him in the process, resulting in them landing in a compromising position. The people around them, including the teacher, chuckled at their predicament. The two future lovers blushed as their noses were touching. Amanda then giggled and lovingly nuzzled her nose into Skylar's, giving him a nose kiss. Once she did this, she kissed him on the forehead before standing up. Skylar blushed deeper than he already was and stood up too. Once he was standing, he proceeded to brush himself off with his hands and gathered up his stuff. Amanda, having already done this, latched herself onto Skylar's free arm and nuzzled her head into his shoulder and grabbed his hand in her own, lacing their fingers together. Skylar blushed again as they began to walk out of the room for lunch. Luckily, they both had A-lunch, and Amanda had every intention to sit next to Skylar during that time and spend as much time with him as possible, as well as give him all the love that she could muster. As they walked the hall, people would give them faces from that of shocked to jealousy. The two were now standing in front of Amanda's locker. Amanda partially released her hold on Skylar's arm and opened her locker to get her lunch. Once she got out her lunch and shut her locker, Amanda proceeded to lead her crush to the cafeteria.

The two arrived at the cafeteria three minutes later. Amanda led Skylar over to the table that she normally sat at where all of her friends were waiting for her. They were shocked to see her holding onto Skylar whose face was so red that it would make a tomato jealous. Skylar turned to Amanda.  
"I'm going to go get my lunch. I'll be right back, I guess," he stated before reluctantly making Amanda release her hold on him. Amanda nodded, a bit disappointed that she had to release him so soon, but let him go before sitting down next to one of her friends. When she was sitting, her friend Kaity immediately got into her face with a devious grin on her face.  
"So, you finally gathered up the courage to ask him out, did ya?" she said/asked. Amanda blushed before smiling sheepishly.  
"Not really, Kaity… I just took the initiative at holding his hand," she replied. "I'm still going to wait for him to ask me out, which I'm pretty sure will be very soon based on what I've seen so far." Kaity pouted at her reply. She had been hoping that the two of them would have tied the knot by now. Oh well.

Skylar came back to the table three minutes later and saw that the only open chair was the one on Amanda's right. He sighed and sat down next to her, a light blush covering his cheeks. Amanda smiled at him and grabbed his hand in her own.  
"Hey, Skylar," she said. Skylar looked at her and gave her a small smile that seemed to melt her and every other girls' heart at the table.  
"Hello, Amanda," he replied before picking up the cheeseburger that he had ordered for lunch and took a bite of it. Amanda blushed when he spoke to her and wrapped her arms around Skylar's left arm. The other girls couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of Amanda for being able to get away with doing what she was doing to Skylar scot-free.

Skylar had finished eating eight minutes later and had thrown away his trash, along with Amanda's, much to the beautiful girl's appreciation. He had then proceeded to go to the gymnasium where other kids were playing basketball. Amanda had followed him two minutes later. She had found him playing a game with some other guys on the court farthest from the entrance on the left. She walked over to the court and sat down on the bleachers and happily watched him play the game with her head rested in her hands. At the moment, the team opposing Skylar's had the ball and were in the process of checking the ball. Skylar went up to check it with one of the guys on the opposing team. Upon doing so, Skylar charged up and immediately went on the defensive in front of the guy, who was having a bit of trouble with getting around Skylar's guard. Eventually, the boy managed to get the ball to one of his teammates who went up for a layup. However, Skylar, being the speed demon that he was, ran up and swatted the ball out of the air, just as it was about to go into the hoop, to where one of his own teammates was standing. His teammate caught the ball and took it back to the three-point line and dribbled it. He raised the ball, as if he was going to shoot it. When he went for the shot, however, he turned and threw the ball back at Skylar, who caught it. While the other team was still confused, he took the three-point shot, with one of his teammates shouting, "And he goes for the three!" The ball flew through the air and went into the hoop. It was nothing but net, earning Skylar's team three points. Skylar gave a fist pump before bumping fists with one of his teammates. Amanda, who was watching from the sidelines, clapped her hands happily at such an amazing play done by her crush. It was then that the bell rang, indicating that lunch was over, and that they all had to go to their next class.

Amanda stood up and watched as Skylar pulled up the bottom of his shirt, and inadvertently giving Amanda a good look at this abs, whipped away the sweat that had collected on his forehead. He then turned around and saw Amanda smiling at him while waving at him. He sighed and gave her a smile of his own before waving back to her. Amanda ran over to him as fast as she could while wearing five-inch heels and took her place at his side. She then took his hand in her hand. She then realized just how sweaty he was. His hand was damp with sweat. Normally, Amanda would be disgusted by this, but since it was her beloved Skylar's hand, she would make an exception. Skylar blushed when his crush took his hand in her own and led her out of the gym before proceeding to walk to their next class. As they walked the halls, people gave them faces from shocked to jealousy.

Three minutes later, the two were standing in front of Amanda's sixth period human biology class.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Skylar," Amanda stated before standing up on her tippy toes and planting a soft kiss on Skylar's cheek. Skylar blushed and nodded.  
"Y-Yeah, see you later…" Amanda gave him a sweet smile and turned to walk into her class when…  
"Oh, wait!" Skylar called. Amanda turned back to him, confused. Skylar blushed deeper than he already was. "Umm… would you like to… you know, go out on a date with me sometime? Or, maybe go to the park and hang out?" Skylar asked while nervously looking at the floor, trying to hide his blush from the girl of his dreams. Amanda blushed prettily and smiled sweetly.  
"I would love to go out with you, Skylar. I'll see you then," she replied before walking into her class. Just as she did, the bell rang, meaning that Skylar would be late to his next class. But, he didn't care; he just scored a date with the most beautiful girl in the school. He turned around and headed towards his next class with a large grin on his face. He then happily pumped his fist in the air.  
"Yes, I finally scored!" he cheered silently. As he walked, however, he realized something. '(Bleep)! I'm supposed to get with my gang later after school! Argh! I'm so stupid!' he raged mentally.

 **End Chapter**

 **Next time: Heroic Evil**  
 **Chapter II: Saved by the most wanted young man alive**

 **(A.N. Alright, I know this is probably driving you all nuts since you don't know what either character looks like. I'm sorry for the poor introduction but it was how I was able to get them in to the cast without making it sound all cheesy. You know what I mean? Well, anyway, on with the details. Amanda Siarra has long waist length blonde hair, gorgeous green eyes with hints of blue in them. She is 5' 7" in height. She is the cheer captain, and likes to play Volleyball. She mostly wears skirts and shorts to school; only wearing jeans during the winter. She likes to wear flip-flops, along with high heels. Again, she only wears shoes during the winter. She is very athletic and has a perfectly sculpted hourglass physique, allowing her to be very agile. She is the prettiest girl in the school, as mentioned in the story. She has a growing love for Skylar from all the times she's seen him fend off the school bully and even rejecting the self-proclaimed "hottest guy in the school" in the hopes that Skylar would ask her out and ask her to be his girlfriend. So that's everything you need to know thus far about our angel Amanda Siarra. Now for the hero of the story: Skylar Evans is of course the most wanted young man to ever live. He is famous for saving many people, including Amanda at one point in the past. Mostly, he has saved policemen and firemen on numerous occasions. But even this doesn't get them off his back. Though, he is known as Ghost Lance (I know, it is a really cheesy title but it was all I could come up with…) to the police. He is also the leader of a powerful gang known as the Archangels. So there you go; the basic information about these two... for now Muhahahaha! Thank you for reading and please enjoy… WAIT! (Cue tire screech) I uhh… forgot something heheh… I forgot to give a clear description of what Skylar Evans looked like. Skylar has shaggy, brown hair with dirty blonde streaks in it. It's long enough to cover his ears and eyebrows that makes him look intimidating when angry. He has beautiful deep blue eyes and a glare that could kill. He likes to wear dark colors like black or gray. He will often wear black silk fingerless gloves and black skater shoes. He is a skilled acrobat and is a parkour master. He also has highly intoned skills in hand-to-hand combat and is highly versatile in most known forms of martial arts and has a very high pain tolerance. He will often wear gray and black hooded sweat shirts when he is with his gang or during the winter. When he isn't with his gang, he wears casual clothing such as polo shirts and jeans or cargo shorts. He has a massive vocabulary base and knows how to speak in almost every single language known to man. Key word: Almost. He will do anything for the prettiest girl in the school and has made that clear on many occasions. That is all you have to know about Skylar Evans thus far. I will update you when I have more details about him. Please, enjoy the story. ^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

Heroic Evil  
Chapter II: Save by the Most Wanted Young Man Alive

Amanda walked out school, thinking about what later on would hold for her and Skylar. She stepped off campus and took to walking the city toward home. She rounded a corner and to her horror, saw a large building caught ablaze. She was about to take a step back when emergency vehicles bolted passed her. Amanda stood there in shock as she watched the firefighters struggle against the persistent fire. Suddenly, there was a large explosion. Amanda jumped at the sound. She looked up to see the dead body of a fireman falling towards her. She was too shocked to get out of the way. Just then, she heard someone called out her name, breaking her out of her shock. A few seconds later, a person jumped over her and caught the body. Amanda blinked and looked toward the new person. The person turned and looked at her after setting the dead body down. Amanda saw that he had on a black mask, hiding his face. The man then stood up and ran off. Amanda watched after him as he ran. As she watched, policemen ran up to her to see if she was alright. 'Who was that? And did I just hear Skylar call my name?' Amanda mentally asked herself.

 **(A few minutes earlier)**

Skylar was walking away from the high school. As he did so, he spotted Amanda rounding a corner. Suddenly, he got a bad feeling in his gut, screaming at him to run after her. He reached into his left pocket and pulled out a black mask before pulling it on over his face and bringing up the hood of his grey sweatshirt. He then ran off towards Amanda.

When he rounded the corner a minute later, he saw Amanda standing in shock as the dead body of a fireman fell toward her.  
"Amanda!" he exclaimed before running quickly over to her. He jumped up onto a wall and pushed himself off of it, launching himself over Amanda and caught the falling body. He landed a few feet away from Amanda and set down the body. He then turned his head and looked up at Amanda. He wanted to say something to her, but he knew that if he did, she would never talk to him again. After all, he was a very wanted person. He decided to opt for running away. So, he stood, and ran off, leaving Amanda in confusion. 'I'm sorry, Amanda, but you aren't ready to know yet,' he thought sadly.

 **(10 minutes later)**

Amanda walked into her neighborhood slowly. She was trying to think of who the man that just saved her was, while also trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened. She had seen that man before, but that was two years ago when he had saved her from getting hit by a car. After that, she had not seen him again, until just twenty minutes ago. She sighed as she arrived at her house five minutes later. Amanda walked up to her house and walked inside. She set her book bag down and sat down on the living room couch. She then decided to forget about it for now and flipped on the TV. It was on the news channel. Amanda scoffed. 'Oh, mom,' she thought. She was about to turn the channel when…  
"Breaking News! Most wanted man alive saved Amanda Siarra from certain death after an explosion kills and throws fireman Steve Ratchet at her. The man caught the body in mid-air, saving this girl. There is video footage of this event." Amanda watched on in shock as she watched the footage.

'I can't believe it…' she thought. Just then, her mom walked in the front door. Amanda looked at her and her eyes filled with tears. She got up and ran up to the older woman and hugged her. Her mom was taken by surprise when her daughter did this, but melted into it moments later.

The next day, Skylar walked down the hallway. He lifted his head up when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. He looked up and saw Amanda walking up to him. The girl smiled at him and went in front of him. Skylar looked down at her with a slight blush on his face.  
"Hello, Skylar," Amanda said happily. Skylar managed to lock eyes with her.  
"H-Hey, Amanda," he replied. Amanda stood on her toes and kissed him gently on the cheek. Skylar's blush increased greatly at this. He could get used to this and yet not at the same time. Amanda smiled up at him and took his hand in her own. She then led him towards only she knew where. Skylar just let her drag him along.

Amanda had dragged him into a closet. She pushed him inside before following him inside and closing the door. Skylar looked up at Amanda with slight confusion and expectancy.  
"W-What are you doing?" he asked. Amanda smiled down at him while straddling his waist. She then wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.  
"I'm kissing you. Is that a problem?" she asked. Skylar shook his head. Amanda smiled again and leaned in to kiss him, on the lips… Skylar was shocked. Here was the girl of his dreams, kissing him, ON THE LIPS! He had never imagined, even in his wildest dreams; that this would happen to him. Her lips were very soft and moist. Amanda backed away from their first kiss and looked him in the eyes with an adoring smile. She reached her hand up and rested it on Skylar's cheek.  
"I love you, Skylar, no matter what," she stated lovingly while rubbing his cheek. Skylar was dumbfounded by what she just said. He didn't know what to say.  
"Amanda, I… You… umm… I don't…" Amanda put her pointer finger on his lips, silencing him.  
"Don't talk. Just kiss me," she ordered before kissing him again. Skylar didn't hesitate this time and kissed her back.

Skylar and Amanda walked out of the closet ten minutes later. Amanda was smiling lovingly while Skylar's face was currently in the process of discovering a new shade of red. They were both holding hands. Skylar looked down at Amanda. Was this really happening to him? OR was this all just a cruel prank? Amanda looked up at him and seemed to read his mind. She smiled.  
"Skylar, this is really happening to you. I really do love you. So don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," she stated before kissing him on the cheek. Skylar sighed. He was about to say something when…  
"Oh, and thank you for saving me yesterday, Skylar. That was very sweet of you," Amanda said. Skylar immediately stopped breathing. She knew?! Oh, (Bleep)! This was bad, very, VERY bad…!  
"W-What are you talking about? I-I didn't save you," he lied unconvincingly. Amanda just giggled.  
"I heard you call my name, sweetie. I'd know your voice anywhere," she replied sweetly. Skylar couldn't find a way out of the situation he was in at the moment. She had cornered him like a rock in a hard place. He dropped his head in defeat.  
"A-Are you alright with… you know… who I am…?" Amanda looked at him for a moment before chuckling. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine with it. Your secret is safe with me… so long as you take me out on dates and not kill people, AND if you be my boyfriend," she replied, emphasizing the last part. Skylar almost fainted at the last part.

"A-Are you s-serious…?" he asked. Amanda giggled again and nodded her head. Skylar just sweat dropped.

Later that day, Skylar walked out of the high school; his hands in his pockets. He walked over to a tree and stood under it. He was waiting for Amanda. As he waited, he saw one of his gang members walking up to him. Skylar looked at him and sighed.  
"What do you want, Wolf?" he asked coldly. Wolf smirked at him.  
"What are you doing her, dude?" he asked. Skylar glared at him.  
"I'm waiting for my girlfriend," he stated. Wolf's eyes bugged out when he heard this.  
"You got one? Dude, we should have fun with her," he said. Skylar didn't like that. He wasn't about to put Amanda in harms way, or in this case, rapes way.  
"Wolf! We will NOT do that! Do you understand!?" he shouted. Wolf flinched in surprise when his leader yelled at him. He did the smart thing and backed off like a wolf with its tail between its legs **(A.N. Haha do you see what I did there? XD)**. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, man," Wolf said, backing away, really hoping to prevent himself from being on the receiving end of an enraged Skylar Evans, which was a very bad thing by the way. Skylar caught himself before he did something he'd regret later and pointed in the direction that Wolf had come from in the first place. "Go," he ordered coldly. Wolf hesitated. "NOW!" Wolf jumped and ran off. Skylar sighed once he was gone. Just as he did, he heard the soothing voice of his new girlfriend. "Hey, Skylar," Amanda said as she came up behind him and kissed him on the cheek. Skylar smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Amanda was a bit surprised by his boldness, but melted into him none the less.  
"Mhmm…, you're so warm, Skylar," she stated with a soft sigh. Skylar blushed this time when she said that.  
"Umm… thank you," he replied. He then got an idea. "Hey, do you want to go out to eat? Or, maybe go to the park, or something?" he asked. Amanda looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile.  
"Of course, I'd love to go out with you," she replied softly. Skylar smiled and nodded before leading Amanda away.

Skylar lead a giggling, and blindfolded Amanda into a fancy Italian restaurant that wasn't too hiked up on costumers needing to be all dressed up to eat there. Upon walking in, the two were hit by the smell of Italian food. Skylar gave a smirk as a waiter came up to them. He would often come here for food after school, and sometimes when he just needed to think about things. So, he was pretty well known around here with the staff and the manager. He and his gang had also saved the restaurant from a heist that nearly turned into a slaughter almost two years ago. The place was now under the protection of the Archangels, as some of the staff members were members of said gang and knew the Italian language.  
"Ciao e Benevento, il signor Santo Lance," the waiter said in Italian with a smile. Skylar gave a small bow that was copied by Amanda a second later, even though she had absolutely no clue what the man had just said.  
"Ciao e grazie, la mia ragazza ed Io siamo qui per un pranzo tardi e vorrebbero un tavolo per due, per favore," Skylar asked, also in Italian. The waiter glanced over at Amanda before giving Skylar a smirk.  
"Molto Bene, vi prego de seguire, maestro, madonna," he replied in his native tongue. Skylar smiled again and motioned for Amanda to follow. Amanda nodded and followed the waiter with her Skylar.

After a minute, the two were brought to an already set table with comfortable chairs.  
"Qui è il vostro tavolo, padrone; vostro cameriere sarà con voi a breve," the waiter stated before walking off.  
"Grazie," Skylar said just before the man walked off. Once he was gone, Skylar looked at Amanda, already knowing that she had questions for him.  
"What were you two saying?" she asked, honestly curious. Skylar gave her a chuckle.  
"We were greeting each other, and I had asked him for a table for two. The last thing he said was that our waiter will be here soon. If we get another person who speaks Italian, I'll translate for you, alright?" Amanda nodded before smiling and taking hold of Skylar's hand again.

An hour and a half later, Amanda led a slightly blushing Skylar out of the Italian restaurant with a huge smile on her face. The two of them had ordered a large thing of spagettii for themselves and while they were eating, they had somehow picked up the same noodle and shared a short, but passionate noodle kiss that lasted for almost ten seconds. Amanda had been ecstatic about this, and the people around them that saw, had let out a few "aww"s, and saying that the scene was really cute.  
"Come on, Skylar, I want to go to the park," Amanda stated as she continued to lead Skylar in the direction of the park.

The two arrived at the park fifteen minutes later. The New Pearl City park had always been a beautiful, tranquil place. Amanda took the lead again and led her boyfriend over to a small mass of trees. When they were close, she let go of Skylar's hand and sat down against one of the trees. She then looked up at Skylar.  
"Come, sit with me," she ordered. Skylar just nodded and sat down beside her. He looked at her and hesitantly wrapped his arm around her slender, but well toned waist. Moments after, Amanda melted into him and sighed blissfully. Skylar blushed but smiled at this occurrence. 'I am THE luckiest guy in the world!' he mentally exclaimed, along with Amanda, who was thinking along similar lines. Skylar then let out a sudden yawn. He tried to make it silent, but he failed miserably in soing so. Amanda looked upa t him.  
"Are you tired?" she asked softly. Skylar gave her a tired nod. Amanda smiled and sat up before patting her skirt clad lap.  
"Put your head in my lap." Skylar looked at her.  
"Are you sure?" he asked. Amanda nodded. Skylar smiled and nodded his head. He then leaned down and rested his head in her lap. He closed his eyes then. Amanda smiled down at him and began running her fingers through his hair.  
"Go to sleep," she cooed softly. Slowly, Skylar nodded off and fell into a deep sleep. "Sweet dreams, Skylar," Amanda said before leaning down and planting a quick but soft kiss on Skylar's forehead. Skylar seemed to smile when she did this and nuzzled his head deeper into her lap. Amanda couldn't help but see this as adorable. 'He looks so cute when he's asleep,' she thought. She then began stroking her fingers gingerly across his eyebrows. Skylar shivered at this action. Amanda giggled at this and continued with this action.

About two hours later, the sun began to go down and the night's blanket of darkness was beinning to make it hard to see. Amanda looked down at the sleeping young man in her lap. She then genly shook his shoulder.

"Skylar, wake up," she said softly. That is when she saw the stream of tears rolling down his cheeks. She was curious now. 'Why is he crying?' she asked herself. She reached her hand up and rubbed Skylar's tears away with her thumb.  
"Why are you crying, Skylar?" she asked herself aloud. Suddenly, Skylar began sweating hard and started tossing and turning. Amanda became really concerned then. She was about to do something when Skylar bolted up in fear.  
"Amanda!" he screamed. Amanda jumped when he did this. She then reacted on instinct. She reached up and pulled her beloved into her arms, letting him cry into her chest. She rubbed his neck and back and cooed soft words into his ear.  
"Shhh... It's okay, Skylar... Its alright... I'm here, I'm here... Shhh..." Amanda whipered soothingly into Skylar's ear. Skylar calmed down and just looked off into the distance. Amanda continued caressing the back of his neck. "Shhh..."

Amanda led Skylar out of the park ten minutes later. Sylar was really tired and just let the beauty ahead of him drag him to only she knew where. Five minutes later, Skylar noticed that Amanda had led them to a large neighborhood with large houses.  
"Amanda, where are we going?" he finally asked. Amanda looked back at him with a sweet smile.  
"you'll see, Skylar," she replied. Skylar just sighed. He had a feeling she would say that.

After another five minutes went by, Skylar saw that they were in front of a large house. Amanda looked back at him.  
"Welcome to my home, Skylar," she said softly. Sylar looked at her for a moment then looked away. Then he broke out in a full blown cherry-red blush.  
"A-Are you... I... You... Umm... Skylar couldn't talk. Amanda giggled at this.  
"Com on," she said. Skylar just nodded and followed her inside. When they were inside, Amanda immediately led him upstairs to what he assumed was her bedroom. The two lovers walked into Amanda's room moments later. Amanda walked over to the queen-sized waterbed and sat down on it. Skylar just stood there, awkwardly, not sure of what to do. Amanda looked over at him and smiled.  
"Come sit with me, Skylar," she said, patting the space next to her. Skylar just nodded and sat down next to her. Amanda smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Skyalr allowed a small smile to show and rested his head on Amanda's shoulder.  
"Would you like to watch TV? Amanda asked. Skylar shrugged, causing the girl to sigh. She then reached for her remote. As she did this, Skylar yawned and liked back on her head. Amanda looked back at him and chuckled at seeing him sprawled about her bed.  
"You know, you could have put your head on a pillow," she stated. Skylar turned his head and looked at her. He then shrugged. He manuvered around and rested his head on a pillow. Amanda moved next to him and began to play with his hair. Skylar let out a soft purring sound when she did this. Amanda giggled at this occurance. She looked at her TV and watched it.

 **End Chapter!**

 **Next time: Heroic Evil Chapter III: Amanda's love**


	3. Chapter 3

Heroic Evil  
Chapter III: Amanda's Love

It's been a week since Skylar had saved Amanda and since the two had begun dating. Skylar had practically left his gang behind just for Amanda. The rest of his gang, albeit unhappy and reluctant about losing their leader, understood his reasoning. It had become a daily thing for Amanda to kiss Skylar; only on the lips when they were alone. Skylar had also gotten over blushing while in the presence of his girlfriend. About three days prior, he had gone to the police station and paid off the bounty on his head. Amanda had never been more proud of him.

Amanda walked out of her house and began to climb down her driveway. As she did so, however, she lost her balance and fell over. She braced herself for the pain that was to come with the fall, but felt nothing. Why didn't she feel any pain? That's when she felt the familiar feeling of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Amanda looked up to see her boyfriend there, holding her up.  
"You alright, Amanda?" he asked. Amanda smiled as he helped her back up.  
"Yes, now that you're here. Thank you, Skylar," she replied before kissing Skylar on the cheek. Skylar smiled.  
"Any time, Amanda," he stated. They then started their trek to school.

It was the end of fourth period as Amanda walked out of class. She was excited about being with Skylar the next period. She went to her locker and put her stuff away then hurried off toward fifth period. She was nearing her destination and was about to walk in when one of the popular guys grabbed her by the waist. Amanda shrieked as she was pulled away. "No," she exclaimed. The boy turned her around and crashed his lips to hers. Amanda struggled against him. She pushed off of him.  
"Ben, when the hell are you doing?" she asked furiously. The boy, now known as Ben, smirked.  
"I deserve you, and you know it," he replied arrogantly. He was about to give her another forceful kiss when someone grabbed him by the arm and threw him back against the lockers. Amanda smiled; her boyfriend had saved her.  
"Skylar," she exclaimed happily. Ben looked up at Skylar.  
"What do you think you're doing?" he asked angrily. Skylar shot him a cold glare.  
"If you ever do that again, I will personally kill you. Do you understand?" Ben scoffed.  
"Oh, like you could touch me," he said before charging Skylar. He threw his fist forward. Skylar caught it and hurled him over his shoulder and onto the floor. Ben gasped as the air in his lungs left him. Amanda jumped up and down, squealing, before jumping into Skylar's arms. Skylar was caught off guard when she did this but didn't push her off of him. Ben looked at them. Skylar, too, looked back at him and shot him a death glare.  
"Go away, before I change my mind about sparing you," he ordered. Ben got up and turned around.  
"I will have you Amanda, just you wait," he stated before walking off, with a limp that he tried really hard to hide. Skylar sighed once he was gone. He then walked into study hall with Amanda clenched onto his arm. The two lovers walked to their seats and sat down. Amanda scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. Skylar blushed a bit. He sighed and rested his head on the table. Amanda smiled and rested her hand on the back of his neck.  
"You tired?" she asked sweetly. Skylar sighed in bliss and nodded.  
"What time did you fall asleep last night?" Amanda asked. Skylar seemed to ponder for a moment.

"3:45 in the morning," he replied tiredly. Amanda grimaced.  
"Skylar, if you can't fall asleep, you can always come to me. I'll put you to sleep," she said softly. Skylar looked at the beauty next to him.  
"I've actually almost considered that, but I didn't want to wake you up," he replied. Amanda sighed.  
"That's sweet of you to let me sleep, but I'd always help you," she stated. Skylar sighed.  
"Are you sure, Amanda?" he asked. Amanda smiled.  
"Yes, I'm sure," she replied. Skylar smiled and closed his eyes. A sweet smile graced Amanda's face then. 'Sweet dreams, my love,' she thought before pecking her sweet gently on the cheek. After doing this, Amanda reached up and began to play with his hair, gently combing some of it behind his ear.

It was the end of the day as Amanda and Skylar walked out of the high school. Skylar looked down at Amanda.  
"Amanda, would you like to go to the park? I have to catch up on my sleep." Amanda looked up at him and giggled.  
"Sure. You can sleep in my lap if you want," she said. The two arrived at the park fifteen minutes later. Skylar had been yawning all over the place since they left the high school. Amanda took lead and led Skylar toward the same mass of trees they bad been at the other day. She sat under a tree and looked up at Skylar, who was tiredly rubbing his left eye with his fist. She smiled and patted her skirt clad lap. Skylar didn't hesitate and sat down before resting his head in her lap. Amanda smiled again and began stroking her fingers through his hair. She then began to hum a soft song. As she did this, Skylar nuzzled his head deeper into her lap, trying to keep the sun out of eyes, which was actually shining in his face. Amanda noticed this and placed her free hand over his eyes. After doing this, she gently ran her thumb over his eye brow, making him shiver. Amanda, no matter how many times she did this, always found it amazing that she had this much power over the most powerful and former most wanted man in the city, maybe even the world. She just liked the way that she was able to calm him down with a single touch and turn his legs into jelly by just caressing the back of his neck. Giggling silently, Amanda leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her dear Angel's cheek.

Skylar was now walking Amanda home after four hours of being at the park.  
"Thank you for walking me home, Skylar," Amanda's said softly, giving Skylar's hand a soft squeeze. Skylar smiled down at her.  
"You're welcome, Amanda," he replied. Amanda smiled back at him. She then stood up on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"Good night," she said. Skylar just smiled stupidly.  
"Good night," he muttered back in reply. Amanda giggled and went into her house.

The next day, that day being Saturday, Amanda was able to do whatever she wanted and the one thing she wanted the most was to be with her beloved Skylar. Skylar was the same and wanted nothing more.

Amanda walked into the park with a knowing face on. She walked for a while when a pair of strong, familiar arms wrapped around her waist. Amanda sighed in bliss and leaned back into the person behind her.  
"Good morning, babe," she said softly. The person behind her smiled.

"Good morning, Amanda," he replied. Amanda turned around in his arms and leaned up and kissed him on the lips.  
"Are you ready for our first Saturday as a couple together, Skylar?" she asked. Skylar nodded his head.  
"You bet I am," he stated. Amanda smiled and kissed him again.  
"Good, then come with me," she ordered. Skylar nodded and let his girl drag him along. Amanda dragged Skylar into the mass of trees behind them. Skylar looked around a bit then at Amanda. Amanda smiled at him. She then toed off her high heels, leaving her bare foot, and stood up on her toes.  
"Kiss me, Skylar," she ordered playfully. Skylar blushed madly, but consented to her demands. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Amanda moaned softly into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Skylar wrapped his arms around her waist. They broke the kiss almost a minute late. Amanda looked up at Skylar, who did the same with her. Amanda gave him a loving smile.  
"I love you so much, Skylar. I really do," Amanda stated softly. Skylar blushed at this.  
"I love you too, Amanda," he replied. Amanda smiled again and hugged her sweet boyfriend. They both sighed happily in each other's arms. When the two lovers released the hug, they both lied back and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Amanda woke up with a yawn two hours after she and Skylar fell asleep. She looked down after sitting up. She smiled when she saw Skylar snuggled up against her left side. She lied back again and brought Skylar into her arms. Skylar shifted uncomfortably and moved around to obtain a more comfortable position. Amanda wrapped her arms around his waist while reaching up with her other hand to rub his neck. Skylar purred softly under this action. Amanda giggled and kissed him gently on the forehead.  
'That's my boy,' she thought.

Later that day, Amanda and Skylar were walking in the New Pearl City Botanical Garden. They walked into the Japanese garden and sat down under a fairly large Sakura tree. Amanda had brought along a picnic basket full of food to eat for lunch. Skylar spread out the blanket on the ground. Amanda took off her high heels and sat down on the blanket. Skylar sat next to her. They then began to eat. Once down, they just sat there, holding hands and talking happily. As they talked, Skylar noticed a blossom float down and land on top of Amanda's head.  
"…And so I—Skylar? What are you looking at?" Amanda asked, noticing his eyes on the top of her head. Skylar smiled and picked up the delicate blossom from atop Amanda's head. Amanda watched as he did this and gasped happily when she saw the blossom in his hand.  
"For you, Amanda," Skylar said softly. Amanda reached out and cupped the delicate flower in her hand and held it. She looked up at Skylar.  
"Thank you, Skylar. You're so sweet," she said as she put the flower in her hair. Skylar gave her a smile. Amanda crawled forward into his lap and locked her lips with Skylar's in a loving and grateful kiss. Skylar kissed her back. They released a minute later when the need for air became too much for them. They pressed their foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes.  
"That was one hell of a thank you," Skylar joked, eliciting a giggle from Amanda. He chuckled a bit then smiled. "You're welcome." Amanda smiled and was about to hug him again when… **RING**! Skylar nearly jumped a mile when his cell phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and glared at it comically.  
"I thought I turned you off?" he fumed before answering it. Amanda was a bit frustrated too.

"Hello," Skylar asked. "Uh huh… W-What…? You're kidding… right…? No way… How did this happen…? WHAT?! She was murdered?!" Amanda jumped when Skylar yelled. "I… I can't believe it… when is her funeral…? Tuesday…? Okay, we don't have school that day anyway… Thank you, Amy… Okay, bye…" Skylar ended the call and looked down at the ground, tears making their way down his cheeks. Amanda became worried.  
"Skylar, what's wrong?" she asked softly. Skylar didn't reply. Amanda cupped his cheeks in her hand. "Skylar, what's wrong, love?" she asked again. Skylar looked at her sadly.  
"My… My mom was murdered…" he stated forlornly. Amanda's eyes widened in shock. "She… She was…?" she wondered. Skylar nodded weakly, his tears now flowing freely. Amanda was saddened and brought her sweet into a comforting hug, silently telling him that was there for him and that she loved him.  
"It's okay, let it out, sweetie," she whispered. Skylar couldn't hold it back anymore and broke down, crying. Amanda let her own tears flow as she held her sweet in her arms and rubbed his back. "Let it all out," she pressed softly. And Skylar did just that.

 **End Chapter!**

 **Next time: Heroic Evil Chapter IV: Hard Times**


	4. Chapter 4

Heroic Evil  
Chapter IV: Hard Times

It was Tuesday; the day of Skylar's mom's funeral. Amanda had been asked to be with Skylar throughout the funeral to comfort the poor boy. Though, Amanda didn't have to be asked twice, for she had been planning on doing it anyway, whether she was asked or not.

Amanda stood next to Skylar as his mother's casket was walked down the aisle of the church. Even Amanda's mother was there to comfort him. Now he had no-one. He was all that was left of his family. Amy was next to Amanda. She felt absolutely terrible. They all sat down a few minutes later as the girl gently rubbed his back. She could only imagine the amount of pain her sweet was going through at the moment.

Two hours later after the blessing of Skylar's mom's casket, they were outside in the cemetery, where the casket was to be buried. The Priest walked over to Skylar and stood in front of him.  
"Skylar Evens," he said. Skylar looked at him.  
"Y-Yes, Father…?" he asked.  
"Would you like to say a few things to your mother before we bury her?" Skylar thought for a moment then answered.  
"Only that I love her," he replied weakly. The Priest nodded and walked back to the sight. Amanda looked up at her boyfriend.  
"Do you want to leave, Skylar?" she asked. Skylar nodded his head in reply. Amanda gave a small smile and led Skylar out of the cemetery.

When the two lovers were out, Amanda led Skylar into a mass of trees. She went over to one of the trees and sat down.  
"Come here, Skylar," she said softly. Skylar just walked over to her and sat down to her left and didn't move. Amanda sighed at this and wrapped her arm around him before pulling his head down into her lap. She couldn't remember a time where she had seen him this distraught. He was always so calm and collected, and would always have a smile ready for her. But now, he was sad and depressed and he really needed her more than anything. She never wanted to see him like this again. Skylar didn't struggle against her when she brought his head down into her lap. Once she had his head in her lap, Amanda leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek before starting to stroke her fingers through his brown hair.  
"I miss her so much," Skylar stated softly as he silently wept.  
"Shhh… I know, I know," Amanda cooed soothingly.  
"Can I hug you, Amanda?" Skylar asked suddenly. Amanda looked down at him and gave him a warm smile.  
"Sure," she replied. Skylar sat up and leaned into his girl. Amanda wrapped her arms around her sweet and kissed him on the forehead. Skylar nuzzled his head deeper into her neck. Amanda stroked her fingers through his hair.  
"I'm so sorry, Skylar," she said softly. Skylar didn't reply and stared off into the distance.

The next day, Skylar was a wreck. He hadn't been able to take any kind of shit or let anyone get close to him. Aside from that, Amanda was the ONLY person in the ENTIRE school that was allowed to get close to him and hold him.

That morning, Skylar had actually put Ben in the hospital after the boy pushed him in order to try and show off to Amanda that he was stronger that the former gang leader. Amanda had held her sweet back but not before Ben got hurt. Amanda led Skylar into the closet where they had shared their first kiss together. She shut the door behind her and looked Skylar in the eyes. Skylar looked down at the floor with somber eye. Amanda walked up to him and knelt down in front of him before pulling him into her arms and giving him a warm hug. Skylar reacted immediately and cried into her. Amanda rubbed his back softly as he cried. "Shhh…" she whispered.

Skylar stopped crying five minutes later, and was now sitting against the wall, Amanda sitting comfortably in his lap and stroking the back of his had softly. Tears were still flowing down his cheeks.  
"I'm here, Skylar, I'm here," Amanda cooed softly. "I love you." Skylar didn't reply when she said this and just stared at the door.

It was now lunch time as Amanda led her depressed boyfriend into the cafeteria. He hadn't said much of anything today aside from yelling and beating the crap out of Ben. Every once and a while though, she would hear him tell her that he loved her a lot and that he was thankful that she was there for him. At this, Amanda couldn't help but smile. At least he would talk to her. To her, that was all that mattered. She led him to the table where they usually sat with her friends. Said friends were already at the table waiting for them. They had all heard about what had happened to Skylar's mom and they all wanted to be there to comfort him. After Amanda continued to bring him to the table to eat lunch, they had all begun to see him as a brother. They were like family. Yes, they knew that he had once been the most wanted criminal in the city, perhaps even the world, but after getting to know him and talking to him, they realized that with everything that he had done with the infamous Archangels was done so that he could get him mom out of prison for something that she had never done, nor would have done in the first place. The two lovers reached the table and sat down in their respective chairs. Once sitting, Skylar pulled up the hood of his sweat shirt and placed his head in his arms, leaving only his eyes to be seen in the shadow of his hood. Amanda sighed when he did this and took hold of one of his hands that she could reach, lacing their fingers together and wrapped her other arm around him, placing her chin on his shoulder. The other girls couldn't help but feel sorry for Skylar, not like they didn't already. After five minutes, Amanda noticed that tears were beginning to roll down Skylar's cheeks. She sighed again and, should I say bravely, pulled down his hood and nuzzled her cheek against his own, silently telling him that he wasn't alone and that he had her. As she did this, more tears began to roll, but he didn't weep. The girls around them began to notice that he was glaring at something and, thankfully, it wasn't them. They turned around to see Ben. He was standing there with his arms crossed, a smug look on his face. Even though he was back from the hospital, he was covered in bruises and shallow cuts. He was staring down at Skylar. Skylar stood up slowly, all the while keeping his glare on Ben. Everyone in the room had stopped and any and all sounds had ceased; no-one moved a muscle.  
"What do you want, Ben? If you're here to gloat, then I'll gladly send you back to the hospital," Skylar said darkly, going almost completely into Archangel Leader mode. Ben just scoffed at him and then sent a lustful grin in Amanda's direction, who shivered repulsively at the attention that he was giving her. The supposed 'most popular' guy in the school bravely walked around the table to stand by Amanda, but before he could get there, all the girls at the table stood up and gathered in between him and Amanda. Kaity was in the front of the group and had her fists placed on her waist.  
"What do you think you're doing, Kaity?" Ben demanded angrily. Kaity gave him a death glare.

"I'm protecting my best friend, Ben. She's already taken. Why can't you take a hint already?" she asked. Ben scoffed before backhanding her, causing her to fall to the ground with a dark red hand print on her cheek. She had tears in her eyes too. Skylar had seen this happen, and it had just made his mood that much worse than it already was. As calmly as he could, he gently pushed the girls in front of him aside after placing a small, reassuring kiss on Amanda's cheek, which made her smile that beautiful smile that he loved so much, and made his way to the front of the group of girls. Once he got there, he shot Ben a death glare before kneeling down and helping Kaity back to her feet. The girl smiled at him and thanked him for the help. She then stepped back to give Skylar some room. Once she did this, Skylar moved his gaze back to Ben, who still had that damn smug look on his face.  
"I'm serious, Ben. Leave now and spare yourself the embarrassment, and a beating," Skylar said warningly. He really wasn't in the mood to beat up Ben again and just wanted to relax in Amanda's arms. Ben gave a scoff.  
"The only reason that you sent me to the hospital this morning was because you caught me off guard, which won't happen again. I'm sure that if I were to hit you with all of my strength, I would both knock you out and earn Amanda's affections," he stated. Skylar sighed at this. He then looked at Ben.  
"Fine, you wanna be that way, then hit me. Hit me with your best shot," he ordered. Ben grinned evilly before gathering up all of his strength and throwing a punch that connected with Skylar's left cheek. All the girl's gasped when Skylar was sent to the floor because of the amount of strength put into the blow. Amanda was about to go over to her downed boyfriend and help him up when Kaity stopped her. Amanda was about to yell at her when she saw Skylar getting back up. As Skylar was getting up, he spat out a little blood onto the floor, and was left with a single trail of blood on the corner of his lip. He stared over at Ben before whipping away the blood and folded his arms over his chest.  
"Was that really all of got, Ben? I thought you said that you would knock me out, huh? Well, then I guess that you are just all bark and no bite. It's pathetic really, I mean Kaity here can hit harder than you, and I'm just being nice," Skylar asked mockingly. Ben snarled when he said this and went to charge again when he heard a cough from behind them. Ben froze where he was and slowly turned around, only to see one of the many security guards that were stationed in the school. Upon seeing him, Ben gave the man a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head before the officer took hold of his arm and forcefully pulled him away. Before he left though, he gave Skylar a small smile. Skylar smiled back before walking over to his chair. As soon as he sat down, Amanda was by his side, dotting over him worriedly, making sure that he was okay. Skylar gave a small chuckle before grabbing Amanda's arms in his hands, making her look at him.  
"Amanda, I'm fine. Trust me, I've shrugged off worse hits many more times than I can count." Amanda looked into his eyes before sighing. She then rested her forehead against Skylar's own and closed her eyes.  
"I know, babe, but I can't help but worry, ya know? I love you so much, and seeing you get hurt just…" she trailed off there and shuddered. Skylar gave a small smile that went unseen by his sweet Angel. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Amanda gave a quiet squeal of surprise when she felt herself being pulled into Skylar's lap and was about to say something when she felt her lips become locked with Skylar's own. She sat there, shocked. This was actually the first time that Skylar had initiated a kiss. She had always been the one to start the kiss, but now, it was Skylar's turn. After a few moments of shock, Amanda smiled into the kiss and kissed back. The two lovers released the kiss thirty seconds later, pressing their foreheads together and smiling at each other.

"You don't need to worry about me, Amanda. No matter what happens in the future, I will always be by your side, and if I'm not, then you can be rest assured that I will be on my way there. If I ever get hurt, it will only be because of two things: 1) an accident, and/or 2) if I am protecting you. No matter where you are, I will always love you, and only you, that I promise you," Skylar said warmly. Amanda couldn't help the tears or the adoring smile that came after she heard what her dear Angel had said to her. It was so sweet and she now knew that he would do exactly what he said, no matter what. She felt so loved and knew then and there, that Skylar was definitely the one for her, and she would be damned if anyone tried to force them apart. The girls around them couldn't help but smile at the couple.  
"I love you too, Skylar… I love you so much," Amanda whispered happily into her boyfriend's ear before nuzzling her cheeks against his. After a few minutes of this, Amanda leaned back and looked into Skylar's eyes. After a few moments of gazing into each other's eyes, Amanda giggled and rubbed her nose against Skylar's own, effectively giving him a nose kiss. Skylar chuckled at this.  
"Shall we get back to eating?" he asked then. All the girls, including Amanda, nodded their heads. So, they all sat back down, well, the girls did, and continued to eat, with Skylar being in a much better mood than he was in not but five minutes ago, and Amanda still sitting in his lap, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Skylar sat in his seat during sixth period. Amanda, unfortunately, wasn't in this class. After lunch and separating to go to their respective classes, Skylar's mood had gone from slightly cheered up all the way back down to depressive. Without Amanda there to comfort and hold him, he was a wreck. Thoughts of his mother were constantly plaguing his already distraught mind and distracting him from his work. Tears began rolling down his cheeks at these thoughts. His teacher, who was in the middle of a lecture, looked over to him and noticed his tears. She gave a soft sigh and made her way over to him. She had heard about what had happened to his mother on the news and she could only imagine how much pain the poor boy was in right now. She just wanted to give him a hug, but, alas, she could not. She placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look up at her.  
"Why don't you go to the office and talk to you councilor, Skylar. Don't worry about class, you won't be missing anything," she said. Skylar stared at her for a moment before nodding. He thanked her after gathering his stuff and walked out of the room. His teacher gave a soft smile when he was gone before resuming her lecture. "Now, as I was saying…"

Mrs. Diamond was sitting in front of her computer in her office, replying to an e-mail. She pressed enter to send it and just as she did so, a knock sounded from her door. The young councilor jumped slightly and looked to her door.  
"C-Come in,' she called. The door opened a moment later to show a teary eyed Skylar Evans. The young woman turned in her chair to face him.  
"Come on in, Skylar," she ushered. Skylar walked in and sat down in the closest chair to him. It was then that Mrs. Diamond noticed the tears that were traveling down his cheeks.  
"What's the matter, dear?" she asked softly. Skylar didn't answer her immediately, and when she was about to ask again, he spoke up.  
"C-Can you please call down Amanda Siarra? I'd feel better if she were with me…" Skylar asked. Mrs. Diamond gave him a warm, understanding smile and nodded.  
"Of course," she replied before picking up the school phone on her desk and dialed Amanda's sixth period teacher's number.

Amanda sat in her seat during Human Biology class with a note pad in front of her. Her teacher was giving a lecture about the human body's nervous system. She was about to write something down on the white board in front of her when the phone on her desk rang. Her teacher walked over to her desk and picked it up.  
"Yes?" she asked. "Uh huh… Okay… yeah, sure, she can come down… Alright, I'll send her down… Okay, bye." Amanda's teacher put the phone down and looked at Amanda.  
"Amanda, you are wanted down in Mrs. Diamond's office as soon as possible. Don't worry about class, you won't miss anything." Amanda nodded and got her stuff. As she did this, her teacher came up to her.  
"If you see Skylar, please give him a hug for me, Lord knows that he needs all the comfort that he can get." Amanda gave her teacher a smile.  
"I will. Have a nice day, Mrs. Cleo," she replied. Her teacher smiled.  
"You too, Amanda." With that, Amanda walked out of the room and walked towards the office.

Amanda walked into the office and went toward Mrs. Diamond's office. She knocked on the door. There was a bit of rustling coming from the inside.  
"Come in." Amanda opened the door and poked her head inside.  
"You wanted to see me, Mrs. Diamond?" she asked. Mrs. Diamond smiled.  
"No, I didn't, but Skylar did," she stated. Amanda then took notice of the figure sitting in one of the chairs.  
"Skylar," Amanda asked. Skylar looked up at his girlfriend with teary eyes.  
"Amanda…" he whispered. Amanda walked over to him and sat in the chair next to his. She then wrapped her arms softly around his shoulders and took his right hand into her own and laced their fingers together in a loving hold.  
"Alright, what do you need to talk about?" Mrs. Diamond asked kindly. Skylar looked at her and sighed.  
"My… My mother…" he replied sadly. Amanda tightened her grip on Skylar's hand and soothingly ran her hand up and down his back, making sure to trace her perfectly manicured finger nails between his shoulder blades, which was one of his sweet spots. Mrs. Diamond was saddened then. She had heard about his mother's tragic death and could only imagine the sheer amount of pain this poor boy must be going through. She then nodded.  
"Alright; tell me," she said. Skylar nodded, drying his tears before beginning.  
"My mom, she was loved by everyone… She was the one that I always looked up to and saw as my hero. I loved her so much. She was always smiling and always willing to help others who were in need. She was always so happy and cheerful and rarely ever got angry. The only time I ever remember seeing her frown was after my dad left us five years ago… But, then a year later, when she was wrongly accused for something that she had never done, nor would have done in the first place at all, and she was thrown into prison, I had sworn to do anything in my power to get her out. So, I started up the Archangels, and took on the role as leader. Even though, I was portrayed as a boy with a mother that was loved by everyone at first, but I had done many things that weren't me at all and wasn't proud of… I had continued this for three years until I met Amanda. She was the very first person that I had saved. After that, I continued to save people; the feeling of being a hero becoming a dream, and then a goal a few months ago. I had just recently defected from the Archangels two weeks ago after Amanda and I go together. I don't know what to do now that my mom is gone," Skylar explained sadly.

Amanda leaned over and kissed her sweet on the cheek before continuing to rub his back. Mrs. Diamond looked like she was going to cry.  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Skylar," she stated softly. Skylar nodded and rested his head on Amanda's shoulder. Amanda kissed his forehead when he did this. Suddenly, the school principal walked in. Apparently, he had heard the whole thing. He looked at Skylar.  
"Skylar, why don't you and Amanda take the week off? You deserve some time to get through your emotions Amanda take good care of him," Mr. Bradford said softly. Amanda looked at him for a moment and smiled. She then turned to Skylar.  
"Come on, babe, let's go home," she said. Skylar nodded and sighed before standing up.  
"Thank you so much, Mr. Bradford," Amanda said before leading Skylar out. The principal gave the two a warm smile, as did Mrs. Diamond.

Amanda walked into her sixth period class and over to her teacher. Her teacher looked at her.  
"Are you going home with Skylar?" Mrs. Cleo asked. Amanda smiled and nodded as she handed her teacher the note that she was given by the office.  
"Yeah, I'm taking him home. I'll see you next week," she said before walking out the room. Mrs. Cleo nodded with a smile.  
"Remember to give Skylar a hug for me, Amanda," she called out to her student. Amanda nodded and closed the door. Mrs. Cleo gave a sigh. 'Oh, that poor boy…' she thought before getting back to what she was originally doing.

Amanda walked with Skylar out to the school parking lot and to her silver 2012 model Camaro SS. Amanda unlocked her car as they walked up to it. Skylar got in and sat in the passenger's seat. Amanda got into the driver's seat and inserted her key into the ignition slot and turned it, starting up the car with a low roar of the engine. She then looked over at her somber boyfriend. She sighed and slid the car into reverse then put it into drive and drove off. As she was driving home, Amanda looked over at Skylar to see that he was staring out the window with a sad look on his face. Looking down at his hand, she gave a small smile before reaching out to it and held it within her own, lacing her fingers together with his own. Skylar looked over at her before sighing and leaning back in his seat.  
"Do you want to listen to some music, Skylar?" Amanda asked. Skylar simply shook his head in reply to which Amanda sighed. She then reached over and wrapped her arm around Skylar's shoulder before pulling him down so that his head was rested on her shoulder. Skylar didn't react to this and continued to look out the window.

When the two got to Amanda's house, they walked inside. Skylar immediately comically plopped down face first onto the couch. Amanda gave a silent giggle at this and sat down next to his head and looked down at him. Skylar noticed her weight and lifted his head up to look at her.  
"Can I put my head in your lap, Amanda?" he asked. Amanda smiled and nodded.  
"Of course, babe. You don't have to ask," she replied softly. Skylar let a small smile grace his lips before he rested his head in Amanda's lap. Amanda smiled again and began to gingerly run her fingers through his hair.  
"Thank you," Skylar said in a whisper. Amanda giggled silently before leaning down and planting a kiss on his temple.  
"You're welcome, Skylar," she replied.

Skylar lied on Amanda's couch, staring blankly at the colorful piece of technology known as a television. Amanda was fast asleep on top of his chest. Like him, she had been really tired. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and curled up her fingers in a rubbing manner every once and a while. Her head was rested on top of Skylar's chest, listening to the soft thumping of his heart. The rest of her body was to the side and pressed against the couch. Skylar reached for the remote and turned off the TV. Once he did this, he set the remote down and looked down at his sleeping Angel. He reached up then and ran his fingers through her long, blonde hair. Amanda shivered at this and nuzzled her head deeper into Skylar's chest. Skylar sighed then and laid his head back, closing his weary eyes. He wrapped his arms around Amanda's waist before going to sleep.

Amanda woke up to the crisp smell of coffee. She opened her eyes to see her Skylar sound asleep beneath her. She smiled and kissed her sweet on the cheek. She then looked around to see her mom sitting in her chair, drinking a cup of coffee. She noticed her daughter looking at her and smiled.  
"Hey, did you have a nice nap?" she asked. Amanda giggled and nodded in response.  
"Yes, I did," she replied. Her mom smiled and sipped her coffee. Amanda put her head back down and crossed her arms under it. She quickly pecked Skylar on the lips. And put her head on top of her arms. Her mom smiled at her from behind her cup. Suddenly, Skylar bolted up, startling the two girls, and inadvertently throwing Amanda off of him.  
"Skylar, are you alright?" Amanda asked as she got back on top of him so that she was now sitting comfortably in his lap. Skylar didn't reply as tears began welling up in his eyes. Amanda noticed this and rubbed them away when they began rolling down his cheeks.  
"Did you have a bad dream?" she then asked. Skylar could only nod softly and leaned forward to rest his head on Amanda's shoulder.  
"What was it?" she asked softly as she stroked the back of Skylar's head soothingly. Skylar let out a soft sob before replying.  
"It w-was about y-you breaking up with me… and-and r-r-running o-off with B-B-Ben… Amanda, p-please… don't… don't leave me… please…" he said. Amanda was saddened by this and brought her sweet deeper into her arms, resting her hand on the back of his head and caressing it softly.  
"Skylar, I'm not going anywhere," she stated softly, gingerly grazing her unoccupied hand's finger nails across the skin of his back. "You, of all people, should know that I love you and would never leave your side." She then placed a soft, loving kiss on his cheek. Skylar continued to sob into Amanda's shoulder for a while. That's when he smelled the coffee… Immediately, upon noticing the scent, his dream was forgotten.  
"Coffee! I smell coffee! Who has coffee? I want some coffee, please! Where is it?" he comically asked. Amanda looked at him for a moment before laughing beautifully. Her mom, who was amused by what had just happened, got up and walked into the kitchen. She came back out twenty seconds later with a mug of warm coffee in it. She walked over to them and held out the mug to Skylar. Amanda, albeit reluctantly, got up from his lap and sat down next to him so that he could drink his coffee. Skylar reached out and took the coffee before taking a sip. He took the cup away from his lips and moaned out happily.  
"God, I love coffee!" he exclaimed before taking another sip. Amanda giggled at her boyfriend's antics. Her mom sat down again and smiled too.  
"So, did you two leave early, today?" she asked. Amanda nodded her head as Skylar was drinking.

"Yeah, we did," she replied. Her mom smiled sadly. Amanda looked back at Skylar and took his hand in her own. Skylar didn't react and continued to drink his coffee. Once he finished his coffee, Skylar put the mug down and sighed in bliss. Amanda smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Skylar closed his eyes and laid his head on top of hers. Mrs. Siarra then got an idea.  
"Skylar, would you like to stay the night tonight?" she asked, knowing full well how her daughter would react to this. When the two lovers heard her, they both jumped and comically fell off the couch. And just as she thought, Amanda shot up in joy.  
"Really? He can stay the night?" she asked joyously. Her mom nodded, inwardly smirking. As soon as she did so, Amanda hugged her happily. Skylar just looked at Mrs. Siarra with a shocked expression on his face. 'Is this really happening?' he asked himself mentally. That's when Amanda brought him into a crushing hug. A few seconds after being in the hug, Skylar began turning blue. This was followed by a happy squeal from Amanda.  
"A-A-Aman…da… a-air… can't breathe… p-please…" Skylar managed to choke out. Amanda heard him and saw that he was on the verge of turning purple and beginning to flail about. She gasped and let go of him.  
"Skylar, I'm so sorry," she stated as Skylar coughed and gasped dramatically. Once she saw that he had his breathing back under control, Amanda cupped his cheeks in her hands. Skylar looked up at her when he felt her hands on his cheeks. Amanda smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Skylar immediately responded to the kiss and pulled her into him. Mrs. Siarra smiled at the display of love before her. She knew of Skylar's past but as long as he protected her daughter, he was always welcome.

Skylar and Amanda broke away from the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, their foreheads pressed together.  
"I love you," they said in unison. Mrs. Siarra smiled again. 'They remind me of James and me from when we were younger,' she thought. Skylar looked at her and noticed her staring.  
"Are you alright, Mrs. Siarra?" he asked. Mrs. Siarra was broken from her reverie when he spoke. She then smiled.  
"Sierra; my name is Sierra Siarra," she said. Skylar nodded softly at this and went back to getting lost in Amanda's gorgeous green eyes. Amanda did the same thing.

A few hours later Skylar was in Amanda's room, watching TV. He was waiting for Amanda to get out of the shower so that they could go and eat dinner. The sound of the shower running stopped suddenly. Skylar perked up at this. He then started hearing the sound of soft footfalls padding gently across the wooden floor in the hallway. The door opened a few second later to reveal a towel clad Amanda. Skylar blushed so hard, that the color of his face would make a cherry jealous. Amanda looked at him with her own blush, just it was pink.  
"Umm… W-Would you mind turning around so that I can get dressed, Skylar?" Amanda asked. Skylar, being the ever perfect boyfriend and gentleman that he was, turned around so that Amanda could get dressed. Amanda finished getting dressed and walked up to her boyfriend from behind. She then wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and kissed him softly on the cheek.  
"Thank you, for being so sweet to me, Skylar," she said sweetly. Skylar relaxed his already tense body and leaned back into Amanda.  
"Y-You're welcome, A-Amanda," he replied. Amanda smiled and went around him and set herself into his lap. Skylar sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

It was midnight as Skylar watched Amanda's TV. He just couldn't fall asleep. Amanda was asleep though. She had her arms wrapped around him and had her head rested on his stomach. Skylar was about to shift when Amanda stirred. She opened her eyes and noticed that Skylar was still awake. She sighed tiredly.  
"Skylar… You need to go to sleep…" she stated softly. Skylar sighed when she said this.  
"I can't fall asleep," he replied simply in the same tired tone as her.  
"Then I'll put you to sleep," Amanda stated as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Skylar's shoulders. Skylar stared at the TV for a moment before sighing. He turned it off. Amanda smiled in the dark once he did this.  
"What do you want me to do?" she asked. Skylar sighed.  
"Whatever you can," he replied. Amanda smiled again and brought Skylar into her arms.  
"Well, I do know that you like it when I caress the back of your head," she stated before starting said action. Skylar immediately fell prey to Amanda's actions and became putty in her hands. Amanda slowly ran her fingers through Skylar's hair. Skylar shivered at this. Amanda giggled and continued. She then cradled Skylar's head into her chest. Skylar was too tired to care where his head was at the moment. The actions being done by Amanda's hands on the back of his head were quickly coaxing him into a deep sleep. It was then that Amanda decided to lie down. She did so and repositions his head on her chest. She never once ceased in caressing the back of his head as she did so either. Skylar relaxed and allowed his weary eyes to close; the harmonic beating of Amanda's heart gently lolling him.  
"Go to sleep…" Amanda soothed quietly. Skylar was asleep two minutes after she said this and was purring/snoring softly. Amanda smiled at this and went to sleep herself after placing a soft kiss on her boyfriend's forehead. 'Sweet dreams, my dear Angel,' she thought before closing her eyes.

The next morning, Amanda woke up to the feeling of weight on her chest. She opened her eyes and looked down to see her sweet Angel fast asleep. She cooed quietly and wrapped her arms around his waist. 'My sweet Angel,' she thought happily as she nuzzled her head into the top of Skylar's own. Skylar unconsciously snuggled his head deeper into Amanda's chest when she did this. Amanda blushed slightly at this. She then opted to wait for Skylar to wake up. She reached her hand up and brushed aside some of his hair from his eyes and settled for rubbing his eyebrows with the tips of her fingers.

Skylar woke up to the feeling of his eyebrows being stroked. He opened his eye and looked up. He saw that it was Amanda. He loved having his eyebrows stroked. His mom used to do it to him when he was young to put him to sleep. This brought tears to his eyes. 'Mom…' he thought sadly. He missed her so much. Amanda looked down at her Angel to see tears rolling down his cheeks. She was confused.  
"Skylar, why are you crying?" she asked, not yet aware that he was awake. Skylar surprised her.  
"My… my mom… she would always stroke my eyebrows when I would have a bad dream… She also did it to put me to sleep… I don't mind you stroking them, it just brings up memories…" he explained sadly. Amanda jumped at the sound of his voice slightly, but she did hear what he had said to her. She was saddened.  
"I'm sorry, Skylar," she said. Skylar didn't reply and just nuzzled his head deeper into her chest. Amanda smiled sadly.

 **End Chapter!**  
 **Next time: Hard Times Part II: Injured**


	5. Chapter 5

Heroic Evil  
Chapter V: Hard Times Part II: Injured

It was Thursday afternoon as Skylar and Amanda walked through the city of New Pearl. They were holding hands. Amanda was rubbing her thumb across the top of Skylar's hand in a comforting manner. Skylar had just had a memory of his mom when Sierra hugged him. He was totally out of it and was letting Amanda lead him along. As they walked, they made their way across a crosswalk. As they walked, Amanda didn't notice a speeding runaway car speeding down the road in their direction. However, Skylar saw it when he heard the horn honking in the distance. He gasped and pushed Amanda out of the way just before the car struck him.

Amanda staggered away from where she had been. As she stumbled, she heard the sickening thud of a car striking flesh, along with a scream of agony. She looked back to see a car, having finally run out of gas, skidding to a halt and Skylar hitting the ground. She gasped. She shot up onto her feet and bolted over to him. As she ran, she got her iPhone out of her purse. She got over to Skylar and knelt down next to him.  
"Skylar, can you hear me? Skylar?" she asked, shaking his shoulder. Skylar didn't respond. Amanda become worried and turned on her phone and dialed 9-1-1.  
"9-1-1; how may I help you?" a lady asked from the other side of the line.  
"Yes, my boyfriend was just hit by a car and won't respond. Please, I need help," Amanda pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes. . The lady on the phone got serious then.  
"Alright, don't move him. Where are you located?" she asked. Amanda looked around.  
"I'm in 5th Avenue Broaden Street," she replied. The lady on the phone nodded.  
"Okay, stay where you are. I'm dispatching an ambulance right now," she ordered. Amanda nodded and ended the call.

A few minutes later, Amanda heard sirens blaring off in the distance and they seemed to be getting closer to her. She lifted her head and looked to see an ambulance coming toward her. Amanda smiled in relief and looked down at Skylar again. 'They're coming, babe. They're coming,' she mentally said to herself. The ambulance pulled up and stopped in front of them. The back doors opened and a bunch of doctors filed out. With them, they brought a stretcher. They rushed over to Skylar and checked him over. One of them sighed and looked to Amanda.  
"Both of his arms and legs are broken and covered in cuts and bruises. He also has a few broken ribs with one of them having punctured his right lung," he said. Amanda was worried now.  
"Can I come to the hospital with him, please?" she asked softly. The doctor nodded.  
"Of course you can, ma'am," he replied. Amanda smiled and followed them into the back of the waiting ambulance. She sat down next to the stretched that Skylar was on and held his hand in her own. 'Hang in there, Skylar,' she thought.

As they raced towards the hospital, Skylar began to stir and weakly squeezed Amanda's hand. Amanda looked down at him and saw him looking up at her with half open eyes.  
"W-Where… Am I…?" he asked weakly. Amanda sent him a loving smile and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"You're in an ambulance, Skylar," she stated. Skylar was confused for a moment before giving a nod and went back to sleep. Amanda smiled at this and rubbed her hands across his forehead. 'Well, at least he awake,' she though. She was about to kiss Skylar on the forehead when the vehicle suddenly stopped.

The doctors around her got up and pushed open the back doors. Quickly, before they had to take Skylar out, Amanda placed a short, but loving kiss on her injured Angel's forehead, leaving a faint, pink impression of her lipstick covered lips. One of the female doctors that were in the vehicle saw her do this and smiled. After she did this, Skylar was pulled out of the ambulance and pushed towards the hospital entrance. Amanda followed close behind, not wanting to stray from her boyfriend's side. 'Everything will be alright,' she thought to herself reassuringly.

It has been ten minutes since they had arrived to the hospital and Amanda was sitting in the waiting room outside the Emergency Room with her mom and dad and the lady that had been in the car that hit Skylar. The woman felt absolutely terrible for hitting him and had been apologizing to Amanda and her parents almost constantly since they had arrived at the hospital. They had only just recently gotten her to calm down enough to stop apologizing to them, saying that it was okay and that it wasn't her fault. Amanda's parents were sitting on either side of their daughter. James had actually witnessed the entire ordeal but had been too shocked to do anything. Amanda had been furious with him when he told her this. Amanda was currently crying softly. She was extremely worried about her boyfriend. Just then, the double doors of the Emergence Room opened, a nurse walking out. She looked at them all. Amanda looked at her, hope and tears obvious in her puffy, red eyes.  
"Is he okay?" she asked worriedly, this being the very first thing that came to her distraught mind. The nurse sighed and looked at the floor. Amanda became more worried by this. "It he going to be alright?" she pressed, almost yelling at the nurse, who gave a slight flinch.  
"Well, yes, he's going to be okay, but aside from all of his injuries, he's in some kind of coma-like state. He will survive but we don't know how for how long he'll have to stay here in the hospital. After he had reset his bones, he fell into a deep sleep. We've tried everything to wake him up, but he just won't respond," the woman explained. Amanda was brought to tears by this and fell to her knees and began to cry again.  
"You can go see him, but I doubt he'll wake up," the nurse stated softly. Amanda nodded curtly and stood up.

Amanda walked into the emergency room to see her sweet Skylar lying on the bed. She went up to the bed and covered her mouth with her hand in shock. Skylar was almost completely covered in bandages. Tears poured out of her eyes again as she looked over him. She sat down on the edge of the bed and bent over the sleeping form of her injured boyfriend. She then lied down and rested her head on his shoulder. She let her emotions go and cried over her lover's body.  
"Skylar… I'm so sorry…" she whispered through sobs. After five minutes of crying, Amanda calmed down and just lied there. She decided to speak to her boyfriend.  
"Skylar… If you can hear me, please give me a sign. It's me, Amanda, your girlfriend. Please, if you can hear me, give me a sign, sweetie, just do something. I have to know if you're okay. I love you so much," she pleaded softly. Just after she said this, Amanda thought she heard Skylar give a weak groan. Lifting her head, she looked down at him only to see that he had his eyes opened half way. It took her a moment to process what she was seeing, but when she did, a large grin nearly split her face in half and hugged him tightly. Skylar grunted in pain as his eyes opened up a bit, but he smiled through it as best he could as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Amanda continued to cry for a few minutes before calming down enough to look down at Skylar.  
"S-Skylar, please; d-don't you ever, EVER do that to me again, please. Do you understand?" she asked. Skylar winced in pain a bit before nodding weakly. Amanda smiled and kissed him on the lips.  
"I love you so much, Skylar," she stated after releasing the kiss. Skylar smiled back at her weakly.  
"I love you too, Amanda," he replied before kissing Amanda on the forehead. Amanda blushed when he did this. She really liked it when he did this. She put her head down on her beloved's shoulder and sighed blissfully. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep in his arms, knowing that he was safe and, more importantly, alive. Five minutes later, James and Sierra walked into the room along with the other lady.

Sierra smiled when she saw her daughter cuddled up to Skylar. The Siarra matriarch walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it.  
"How are you feeling?" she asked, knowing that Skylar was awake. Skylar turned his head slowly to look at her and gave her a small smile.  
"I feel like I was just hit by a car," he replied hoarsely. Sierra giggled into her left hand before gripping Skylar's left in her right, giving it a soft squeeze.

Amanda woke up to the feeling of someone stroking her hair. She stirred and opened her eyes. She then sighed in content when she felt her sweet spot being rubbed.  
"D-Do that… Do that again…" she whispered softly. She sighed again when the spot was rubbed again. She looked up at Skylar.  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he said softly. Amanda smiled up at him and raised her hand to cup his cheek.  
"Good morning, Skylar," she replied. Skylar sighed and put his head down on the pillow. Amanda sat up and looked down at him.  
"How are you feeling?" the beautiful blonde asked while running her fingers through her boyfriend's hair. Skylar looked up at her for a moment before sighing.  
"My back hurts a little bit, but my head is throbbing like crazy. All in all, I feel like I was hit by a runaway freight train," he replied before getting a sly smile. "But, I'm sure that you can that feel better by just being here next to me." Amanda took a moment to register what he had just said to her before smiling.  
"That can be arranged," she stated, allowing for her boyfriend to wrap his arms around her waist and nuzzle his head into her stomach. They both sighed.  
"I'll stay here with you for as long as you want me to," Amanda said tenderly, getting a nod from Skylar. It didn't take him long to fall asleep with his girlfriend holding him. Amanda smiled down at him lovingly as a couple tears made their way down her cheeks. She was greatly relieved that he was alright, and that was all she could ask for.

It was around midnight as Sierra and James pulled out of the hospital parking lot. They had let Amanda stay with Skylar so as to be his rock to lean on in his weakened state. Sierra sighed as she gazed out the window. James looked over at her before turning back to the road ahead of him.  
"You alright, Sierra?" he asked. Sierra looked at him for a moment before sighing.  
"I… I feel… I just feel so useless right now. First, Skylar loses his mother, and now, he has to worry about fucking near full body injury! What could be next?" she explained, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. James looked at his wife with both shock and understanding. He was shocked that his Angel actually cursed and understanding for… well, that's kind of self-explanatory.  
"He has Amanda to help get him through this," he stated softly. Sierra sighed and nodded. The rest of the way home was spent silently as the two held hands.

Amanda sat in the chair next to Skylar's bed. He was in a light sleep due to the amount of pain that he was in. The beautiful blonde girl was tenderly running her fingers through his brown hair.  
"You… You should get… some sleep," Skylar suddenly said making Amanda jump slightly. She then sighed. "Okay," she replied before climbing into the bed with her boyfriend and snuggling up to him while making sure that she didn't hurt him and immediately fell asleep.  
"Good night, Skylar. I love you," she whispered. Skylar smiled weakly at this.  
"I love you too, Amanda. Good night," he replied before falling asleep himself.

It has been a few days since Skylar was hit by a car and he was now out of the hospital. He was put under the care of the Siarra family, who took him in with open arms. He was confined to a wheel chair due to both of his legs being broken. Thankfully, his spine hadn't been touched at all when he was hit, aside from when he hit the wall. He would just need to stay in the wheelchair for a few months. Amanda had been trained in the medical arts before when she had volunteered to work part-time at the hospital, so she was Skylar's personal nurse. Amanda had been ecstatic when she had been appointed as Skylar's personal nurse. Now, there are a lot of good things that came with having your girlfriend as he personal nurse, but there is also one MAJOR drawback: that being… well… the sheer embarrassment of being completely naked in front of her in order to take a shower...

Amanda walked out of the bathroom with both a very red face and a joyous smile on her face as she rolled a very embarrassed Skylar out with her. Skylar's face was so red that it would make a cherry jealous. He had just gotten out of the shower. The whole time, Amanda had been giddy as washed him. 'These few months are going to be… hectic…' Skylar thought.

Amanda lied in her bed that night. She looked to her left to see her Skylar sound asleep, curled up into a cute ball. She then looked to her right at her clock. 2:45 a.m. it read. Amanda groaned. Why couldn't she fall asleep? Suddenly, Skylar began stirring. Amanda turned and looked at him. He was sweating bullets. The beautiful girl knew this sign; he was having a nightmare. So, she reached out to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. As soon as she did this, Skylar stopped and sighed in content before nuzzling into her with his head rested on her chest. Amanda smiled softly at this and rubbed his back.

Skylar was having a dream… a down right freaky dream… The longer it went on, the weirder it got. As it started forming into a nightmare, Amanda suddenly appeared in front of him with a loving smile on her face. Skylar looked at her. Amanda reached out to him and enveloped him in a loving hug. As soon as she, Skylar's dream softened and was replaced by a large field of flowers.

Amanda woke up the next morning to the serene feeling of safety. She opened her eyes and looked down to see Skylar's arm wrapped around hour glass physique. She blushed prettily at this and placed her hand on top of her boyfriend's own. She felt safe in his arms. She sighed and pressed her body closer into Skylar's.  
'He's really warm…' she thought blissfully. She then turned over in his embrace so that she was now facing him. She looked at his face and smiled softly. She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his nose. She smiled again as she leaned back. She then nuzzled her nose into Skylar's shoulder.

Thirty minutes after Amanda woke up, Skylar did so as well. Amanda felt this and looked down at him. Her boyfriend's eyes fluttered open and looked around. Amanda smiled and combed her fingers through his brown hair. Skylar shivered at this before looking up at her.  
"Good morning, my prince," Amanda cooed. Skylar grinned.  
"Good morning, my princess," he replied. Amanda giggled before nuzzling her nose against his.  
"You wanna go get some breakfast?" she then asked. Skylar nodded his head. They then got up and made their way down stairs. Amanda, of course, helped Skylar down the stairs because of his broken legs. She then went back upstairs to retrieve his wheel chair.

Sierra walked into the kitchen to see her daughter and Skylar sitting at the table eating breakfast. She smiled and leaned against the wall, watching them with her arms crossed over her chest.

Amanda put her spoon into her mouth with a giggle. It was always entertaining to her to watch Skylar make a fool out of himself during breakfast, though she knew he did it on purpose as a way to elicit giggles from her. Skylar blushed playfully as he "ate". He just loved the sound of Amanda's laugh. It was so angelic and in his opinion, the most beautiful sound that he had ever heard in his life, like the sound of a singing choir of Angels.

They finished eating five minutes later. Amanda was about to get up to do the dished when Skylar stopped her. He took the dishes and walked up to the sink and began washing them. Amanda smiled sweetly at him. She stood up and walked over to him and sat on the counter top by the sink. She watched him work for the better of five minutes before he finished. He looked up at her and smiled.  
"Thank you, Skylar," Amanda said. Skylar just smiled at her with a nod of his head.  
"You're welcome, Amanda," he replied. He then reached forward and scooped up Amanda in his arms, bridal style. Amanda squealed in surprise but giggled when he did this. But, when Skylar went to take a step forward, immense pain shot through his legs and gave out, causing him to collapse. He yelled in agony and grabbed at his legs. They had both forgotten about his injuries. Amanda landed on her butt, but she didn't care as she was by her boyfriend's side in an instant.  
"Skylar, are you alright?" she asked worriedly. Skylar made a noise with his lips and his eyes were as wide as saucers. He then groaned a bit.  
"Y-Yeah… Yeah, I'm f-fine… argh…" he replied. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot about my injuries." Amanda sighed in relief and nodded.  
"Yeah, me too," she stated. Skylar tried to stand up but found that he couldn't. He looked up at Amanda.  
"Can you please get my chair, Amanda?" he asked. Amanda nodded and got her boyfriend's chair from the living room. Once she brought his chair into the kitchen, she helped him into it. Once he was in his chair, Skylar sighed. Amanda then gently placed herself in Skylar's lap. She made sure that she didn't put too much of her 128 pounds on her boyfriend.  
"There, now you can hold me," she said playfully. Skylar winced a little bit but smiled as his girl rested her head on his shoulder. He then wheeled out to the living room and went up to the couch. Skylar got out of his chair and sat down on the couch. Amanda got back on top of him and placed her head back on his shoulder.  
"I love you, Skylar," she stated softly while nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck. Skylar blushed.  
"I love you too, Amanda," he replied.

Sierra watched her daughter cuddle with Skylar with a smile on her face. It was really scary how much the two resembled James and her when they were younger. Never did she think that her daughter would fall for him. She didn't even expect Skylar to treat Amanda with such care, as if she were a fragile piece of art. He treated her with the upmost care and did anything he could to make her smile. They never argued either. They resembled the perfect couple all the way down to the tee. A lone tear made its way down her cheek. She was so proud of them. Just then, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a head rested on her shoulder. Sierra looked to the side to see James. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. James smiled at this and looked toward his daughter.  
"They look like us, dear," he stated quietly. Sierra nodded and turned to look back at her daughter.  
"Yes, they do," she replied. James then kissed her cheek.  
"Why don't we leave the two alone and go back to bed," he said. Sierra nodded and followed her husband back into their bedroom. They walked in and over to the bed after shutting the door and got into it.

Skylar had gotten the feeling that they were being watched but shrugged it off. He nuzzled his head into Amanda's hair. **(A.N. Just so you all know, Skylar has taken off his cast. Also because he has an extreme pain tolerance, he is able to walk but is limited to five steps, standing for ten minutes and twenty pounds before his legs give out. Sorry for not mentioning it earlier. Now, on with the story! ^^)**  
Amanda and Skylar were walking through the park just going for a walk… well, Amanda was anyway. Skylar was in his wheel chair. They were just about to round a corner when…  
"Amanda!" someone called. Amanda turned around and smiled when she saw her best friend running up to them.  
"Ashley!" she called back. Skylar craned his neck to see Ashley. Ashley got up to them and smiled.  
"Hey, long-time-no-see, girl," she stated. Amanda nodded with a smile.  
"Agreed," she said before hugging her friend. And be it fate or not, they just happened to be on a hill and Skylar began rolling forward.  
"Umm… Amanda…? Can you please put on the brakes before… oh, you know, before I kind of run into a tree?" Skylar warned sarcastically. Amanda looked at him just as he was about to go down the hill. She gasped and caught him. They both sighed in relief as Amanda put the brakes on so that Skylar would stay in place. Ashley smiled at the two lovers. **(A.N. Amanda's best friend is Ashley Likenz. She has blond hair that reaches to her shoulders, eyes as blue as the sky, and an hourglass physique. She is much like Amanda in a lot of ways except she plays soccer instead of cheerleading. Besides Amanda, Ashley is the most beautiful girl in the district. Believe it or not, before Skylar met Amanda in the sixth grade, he had had a massive crush on Ashley. Ashley liked to run and do track when she wasn't busy with soccer. Surprisingly, she is still single… Actually, no, it really isn't all that surprising since she has high standards for a boyfriend. She is 5' 6" tall and weighs 124 pounds. That is all you need to know for now about Ashley Likenz. ^^)** Amanda looked over at her friend sheepishly.  
"Sorry about that, Ashley. I kinda forgot to put on the brakes," she stated. Ashley nodded.  
"It's alright. Can I walk with you two?" she asked as she waved off Amanda's apology. Amanda nodded and released the brakes. Skylar sighed as he was pushed carefully and slowly down the hill.  
"So, why did you two get together?" Ashley asked. Amanda looked at her and smiled.  
"Well, today is our 29th day being together," she replied.

The three were sitting on a bench now. Skylar was lent back into Amanda as she rubbed his neck while she conversed with Ashley. Ashley couldn't help but find the scene adorable. She had known about Amanda's growing love for the boy. Ashley had been the one to comfort Skylar after his dad had left him and his mom five years ago. And as his friend, she had been there for him to the very end of his grief. She had been there for him until Amanda took him in.

Ashley looked down at the now sleeping ex-leader of the Archangels with a smile.  
"He's really cute when he's asleep," she stated. Amanda looked down at her boyfriend and smiled.  
"Yeah, he is," she replied, brushing her fingers gingerly across his cheek. Skylar purred when she did this and lent into her touch. Both girls giggled when he did this. Amanda then reached over to her boyfriend and gently brought his head down to her lap. The two girls then went back to conversing and gossiping about God knows what.

Skylar and Amanda were both sitting under the shade of a large oak tree. Skylar had his back to the large tree and Amanda was sitting in between his legs with her head rested on his chest. She was facing him and had a loving smile on her face. Skylar was trickling his fingers up and down his lover's back. Ashley had left them around twenty minutes ago to continue with her run around the park and to let the two love birds have their time together.

Amanda sighed as she woke up and opened her eyes. She then lifted up her hand and began tracing little circles on Skylar's chest. Said ex-leader purred softly when she did this. Amanda looked up at him when he did this and smiled. It was then that Skylar lifted up his right hand and combed his fingers through her long, blonde hair. Amanda shivered in content when he did this and nuzzled deeper into his chest. They stayed like this for another twenty minutes before they heard snickering. They immediately knew who it was.  
"Well, well, well, would you look at this?" The two lovers sighed. What did he want?  
"What do you want, Ben?" Amanda asked softly. Ben, being the arrogant and ignorant son of a shepherd that he was thought that she was in love with him now that he was there to "save" her. He smiled smugly.  
"I have come to save you from this monster," he replied. Before he even knew what happened, Amanda stood up and slapped him **HARD** across the face. Ben stumbled under the sheer force of the slap and held his now red cheek. He then looked at Amanda with murder in his eyes making her take a small step back in fright before glaring down at him defiantly.  
"How dare you slap me?" Ben screamed before standing up and slapping Amanda across the face twice as hard as she had done to him. Amanda yelped in pain and fell to the ground with tears in her beautiful green eyes, sobs racking her body. Ben smirked and was about to lift her up by the neck when he suddenly felt a burning pain in his groin. His eyes crossed and his legs turned to jelly as he groaned in pain. He then turned to see the ex-leader of the Archangels standing over him. Ben tried to stand up but his legs were too weak to hold him up and he fell again. Skylar glared down at Ben with much hatred in his eyes.  
"I swear, if you ever do that to my Angel again, I will kill you," he said in a voice that meant death. Ben scoffed weakly before he slowly stood up and faced Skylar.  
"I will have Amanda, no matter what. Just you wait," he stated before limping away. Once Ben was gone, Skylar allowed for his legs to give out and fell to the ground. It felt like his legs were covered in hell fire they hurt so badly. Amanda was there by his side immediately. She then began crying. Though, not out of fear, but of joy.  
"Skylar," Amanda called softly. Skylar looked up at her.  
"Hmm?" he responded. Amanda cupped his cheeks in her hands and rested her forehead against his.  
"Thank you… My Angel," she finished. Skylar smiled and relaxed into his girlfriend.  
"You're welcome, Amanda," he replied. Amanda nearly squealed, and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek.

 **End Chapter!**

 **Next time: Heroic Evil**  
 **Chapter VI: Christmas**


End file.
